Conversation téléphonique
by chocolablanoicoco
Summary: Une petite conversation téléphonique entre Edward et Carlisle, quand Hermione est au même endroit, qu'elle peut entendre et prendre des résolutions...


Un biberon trop chaud, un gosse qui braille une fois de trop... Hermione n'en peut plus. Elle claque la porte et laisse Rose à Ron. Trop c'est trop. Pourquoi devrait-elle être la seule à s'occuper de la gamine braillarde ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter une chose pareille ? Elle marche sans but, appréciant l'air frais qui lui caresse le visage, qui lui donne l'impression pour une fois d'être libre. Son coeur bat plus vite, elle rayonne. Enfin quelques minutes seule, sans Ron sur le dos à gueuler, sans Rose dans les bras à hurler. Oui, la liberté, c'était simplement s'asseoir sur un banc en regardant les canards s'amuser dans l'eau, c'est contempler la vitrine d'un magasin en rêvant secrètement porter des vêtements aussi sexys au moins une fois dans sa vie, c'est parcourir un livre dans cette librairie fantaisiste sans devoir se presser, c'est se délecter d'un café-crème à la terrasse ensoleillée d'un café italien. C'est tout ça qu'Hermione fit sans se presser, se délectant de ces moments comme s'ils étaient uniques et merveilleux.

Assise à déguster son café et une gaufre dégoulinante de chocolat fondu, elle entend une conversation qui la tire de sa torpeur.

- Non Edward, je ne peux pas. J'ai promis à Esmée que je l'emmènerais voir Rosalie et Emmett en Russie. Je ne peux pas repousser plus longtemps cette confrontation, tu le sais bien... Oui.

Un silence, visiblement, l'homme était exaspéré et au téléphone avec un dénommé Edward. Elle ne tourna pas la tête malgré la curiosité qui l'enflammait. Soudain, elle se rendait compte qu'elle était entourée de vie, de gens et d'événements auxquels elle n'était pas conviée. Elle se remplit de cette vie, de la pollution de Londres et de la discussion des gens autour qui ne se souciaient même pas d'elle. Elle était devenue invisible après la grossesse, et elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait subi un baby blouse plutôt sévère. Et au lieu d'en parler avec son mari, elle n'en avait pas eu le courage, ne faisant que de se terrer chez elle en s'occupant de tout et en négligeant ses devoirs de femme et d'amie. Elle avait fait les choses machinalement, sans apprécier le fait d'être maman, ni d'être une épouse comblée. Elle aimait Ron, c'était indéniable. ALors pourquoi n'en avait-elle pas profité davantage ? Elle n'en savait rien, mais se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas su s'y prendre correctement. Elle avait beau essayer d'être parfaite, personne ne pouvait y parvenir.

- Si tu lui en parles, tu sais bien qu'elle ne dira pas non Edward, soupira la voix si agréable. Je suppose que tu as raison. Si tu veux, je peux emmener Nessie avec nous, cela lui fera du bien de voyager, surtout pour aller voir Rosie qu'elle adore. Oui, je le sais bien mais il faut tout de même y penser à lui... Jacob ne fera pas d'histoires si nous revenons dans deux semaines je pense. Sinon, nous pouvons ajouter une place pour lui, je n'en vois pas d'inconvénients, tu sais très bien qu'il mérite un minimum d'égards après ce qu'il a fait pour nous cet hiver.

Elle écoutait, fascinée, comme si elle pouvait entendre les réponses de l'interlocuteur. Et soudain, elle eut une idée folle. Une idée qui la ramenait quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école et qu'elle empêchait Harry et Ron de faire des bêtises qu'ils faisaient quand-même. Très discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette et sous sa table, après un regard aux alentours elle ensorcela le téléphone de celui qui était derrière elle. Elle ne le regarda pas, préférant imaginer un physique qui allait avec la voix, autrement dit parfait. Bien, maintenant, elle pouvait tout écouter, peut-être bien comprendre, tout en sirotant son café délicieux.

- Jacob a pris trop de place dans notre vie Carlisle, c'est tout simplement intolérable. Nous ne pouvons plus faire un pas sans lui et ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs.

- Tu es simplement jaloux de la complicité qu'il a avec ta femme et ta fille Edward, N'oublie pas qu'ils ont été amis pendant un moment, et qu'il l'a sauvée d'une dépression qui aurait pu provoquer ien plus de dégâts qu'elle ne l'a fait. je comprends tout à fait a réaction et je...

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, j'ai juste envie de passer du temps tranquillement avec Nessie et Bella sans que d'autres parasites ne viennent nous pourrir la vie, gronda l'autre voix, aussi belle que la première.

Un soupir de la part du dénommé Carlisle.

- Et si tu venais avec nous toi aussi ? Avec Bella ?

Un silence très court, trop court.

- Carlisle, hésita la voix, je ne crois pas... Enfin...

L'autre avait l'air vraiment gêné à présent. Carlisle lâcha un rire amusé et teinté de soulagement.

- Il fallait le dire plus tôt Edward ! dit Carlisle avec douceur. Bien sûr que vous pouvez nous accompagner, nous pouvons tous y aller, la visite n'en sera que meilleure ! Je suis sûre que nous pourrons même y rester un moment pour profiter de l'été tranquillement en attendant qu'ils reprennent les cours à la rentrée.

- Je ne sais pas quoi te dire Carlisle, tu as toujours su trouver ce qui me dérangeait...

- J'aurais voulu que tu me le demandes Edward. J'aimerais que tu te délivres de ce sentiment de culpabilité qui t'habite. J'aurais tant aimé que tu vives enfin ton amour à sa juste valeur sans penser à ton passé Edward, ça devient ridicule.

- Alice m'a dit qu'elle nous avait vu heureux très longtemps... dit Edward avec hésitation.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Edward, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Si tu condamnes votre amour, qui le vivra à ta place ? Libère-toi et contente toi d'oublier, de profiter de la vie tout simplement puisque tu as l'éternité pour ça.

Malgré toute son intelligence, Hermione n'avait pas tout saisi, et elle pensait simplement que c'était un moldu qui parlait sans vraiment comprendre les mots qu'il disait, malgré le mot éternité qui avait été murmuré comme un secret.

- Merci d'être toujours présent Carlisle, d'être mon père et mon ami, d'être un homme de valeur sur qui compter. Je tiendrai compte de tes conseils, je te le promets.

En terminant son café, Hermione pensa la même chose. Elle avait eu l'intention de tenir ce genre de résolutions de toute façon, mais les mots du jeune homme avaient réveillés une envie de vivre et de profiter de tout ce qui lui arrivait de bon sans se poser plus de questions. La vie était faite pour être vécue et non simplement subie. Elle allait tout de suite s'offrir un vêtement et rentrer chez elle pour aimer à leur juste valeur son mari et sa fille. Sans regarder l'homme qui lui avait donné la force de faire ces choix, Hermione déposa de la monnaie sur la table et s'en alla, se promettant de suivre les conseils de l'homme dont elle ne verrait jamais l'incroyable beauté.


End file.
